


Last Wish

by nyamsus



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai, Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, TadaHoney, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyamsus/pseuds/nyamsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: I do not own Big Hero 6 or Ano Hana.  This story line will be following the idea of the anime Ano Hana but with my own twist in the Big Hero 6 world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly through the windows of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology’s lab as it bustled with life of stressed college students in the midst of midterms. The lab was fully of energy as sleep deprived students worked tirelessly on new inventions to impress their professors. Mechanisms were going haywire and students were fighting over tools that were needed to complete the next step of their projects. Hiro Hamada watched the chaotic scenes from the serene environment of his office that once belongs to his hero and big brother, Tadashi. He watched from the sidelines as his friends were enveloped in the ensuing chaos of midterm’s week. 

Baymax was shuffling about the lab offering comforting words and lollipops to the more hysterical students that were currently suffering through a mental breakdown. Wasabi was the current receiver of Baymax’s attention as he led the frazzled man through breathing techniques to calm his frazzled nerves. Hiro heard snippets of the conversations and laughed quietly to himself. Apparently someone had moved one of Wasabi’s tools out of its proper place and hadn’t returned it yet. The other members of the Big Hero 6 group were not faring much better than Wasabi. Gogo was currently struggling between working on her bike while simultaneously entertaining questions from Fred. Honey Lemon was the main cause of concern for the younger Hamada as his eyes fell on her. For the last few weeks he has noticed that she had become twitchy and taken on the habit of talking to herself. Stress usually got the better of Honey Lemon during midterms and finals but this time seemed different. Her entire demeanor seemed forced. She was suffering through something that she hadn’t revealed to anyone in their group and it had been eating away at him to see her trying to hide it from them. He pushed himself slowly away from the door frame to walk over to her work station. It seemed like she may need a distraction from her work as he saw her beginning to talk excitedly to the empty space to her right.

“I know, right? It’s coming along better than I expected!” Honey Lemon exclaimed excitedly as she glanced at something to her right. Her eyes sparkled for a moment before she suddenly seemed to abruptly stop and direct her attention to Hiro who was approaching her station. Her eyes dulled a little bit and she suddenly seemed to shrink under the weight of some outside force. 

“Hey Honey Lemon! It looks like you could use a break from all this craziness! Whadda ya say?” Hiro said with added enthusiasm as he came to a stop in front of Honey’s work station. Honey suddenly took a deep breath and beamed at Hiro over the table.

“Hiro, what a great idea! Lets get the others and get some fresh air!” she said enthusiastically while turning away to grab her bag. Hiro smiled, showing off his gap and shooting her a thumbs up before turning around to fetch the others. Honey’s smile slowly fell as she watched the younger Hamada drift away into the lab. A weight suddenly fell across her shoulders and she glanced to her right at the handsome man grinning at her. 

“Shall we go, milady?” Tadashi Hamada asked as he looked at Honey expectantly. She turned her head and made eye contact briefly before nodding mechanically. A dull pain flared through her chest that had settled there weeks ago upon first seeing this apparition of a man who they had buried more than a year ago. He surely was her beast of summer; an apparition to torture her for the love she had never had the courage to express. The stress of school and crime fighting was surely driving her into exhaustion and madness, but the firm and solid pressure of his arm falling over her shoulders left a seed of doubt in her heart.


	2. Chapter 1

Flashback 

Tomeo Hamada sat quietly in the kitchen as he enjoyed the rare quietness that his house was currently experiencing. Raising two rambunctious boys by himself while his wife, Maemi, was in the hospital was tiring. He would be completely overwhelmed if it wasn’t for his wife’s sister, Cass, and her infinite patience helping him with his boys. The sudden sound of thundering footsteps that came crashing down the stairs made Tomeo crack a smile as he shook his head. He glanced at clock and saw that it was time for Tasashi to run out the front door, just as he had done every day at the exact same time since summer had begun. He cringed as the young boy ran into the main foyer to grab his shoes and nearly collided into the wall in his rushed excitement. As Tadashi was quickly slipping on his shoes, Tomeo saw a door quickly opening on the other side of the hall. A three year old Hiro came toddling out of the room to catch his big brother before he left. The expectant father cringed as he waited for the grumpy toddler to begin his daily tantrums that he threw when he discovered his brother was leaving.

“Dashi! Hiro wants to come too! Dashi!” the three year old whined as he watched his big brother slip on his second shoe. Tadashi turned to his little brother with an exasperated look and shook his head.

“Hiro, you can’t come! You are too little!” the older brother yelled. Tomeo watched the exchange between the brothers with amusement. Hiro stomped his little foot and tears began to well in his eyes. The father was definitely convinced that this stubborn behavior came from Maemi’s side of the family. 

“I want to come Dashi! It’s not fair!” Hiro cried. The young toddler’s chest began heaving as sobs began to escape him. Tadashi began to panic and stepped towards his little brother to gather him in a hug. The last thing he wanted to do was make his little brother cry. Hiro’s little body shook for several minutes before he finally began to calm down. Tadashi pulled back far enough to look his little brother in the face before placing his hands on his small shoulders.

“Hiro, you have to stay and protect the house! I am going to meet up with the other Super Peace Busters to protect San Fransokyo from evil doers! I need to leave you in charge here so the house will be safe once Mom comes home! Can I trust you to do that soldier?” Tadashi said as he leveled his serious gaze on Hiro’s face. Hiro was staring at his big brother in awe and suddenly clenched his tiny hands in determination. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and gave his big brother a fierce nod. Tadashi gave Hiro a wide smile and ruffled his hair before turning his head to look at his father in the kitchen. 

“I am heading out now Dad! I will be back before it gets too dark!” Tadashi yelled as he headed for the door. He couldn’t contain his excitement as he raced through the streets of San Fransokyo to meet with his friends at their secret base.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Honey Lemon was staring blankly into the boiling water as she waited to drop her ramen packet into it. She had been spacing out in her kitchen for most of the evening as she ignored her phone for the hundredth time. Texts from her friends continued to go unanswered and her mother left her voicemail number 15 in a two day time span. The lingering, concerned looks she had received from Hiro and the others the past few weeks were beginning to wear on her. She hated not being able to confide in her friends but she didn’t even know what to say. She broke out of her revere as a gentle hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped suddenly and stepped away from the cold hand offering gentle comfort. She looked over at Tadashi’s kind eyes and looked at the phone he was holding out to her. She had been living with this specter for several weeks now; she shouldn’t be having the same violent reactions as she did at the beginning of his appearance. 

“You really shouldn’t shut them out. I know something must be bothering you, but keeping it to yourself won’t help,” Tadashi offered as he pressed the phone into her hand. Honey Lemon smiled slightly and nodded. For whatever reason, Honey couldn’t bring herself to tell this illusion that he was the cause of her hesitation for reaching out to the others. There was a feeling of desperation to hold on to her madness of seeing Tadashi a little bit longer; to have Tadashi here to smile at her and fill her lonely apartment with his presence was bittersweet but she needed it in her life. Who was to say that he wouldn’t disappear if she spoke of this illusionary specter to anyone? She wanted Tadashi here. Tadashi was here with her. She needed him here.

“I will think about it. Thank you Tadashi,” she said as she stared down at her phone. She heard Tadashi sigh and she looked up at him. He had a conflicted look on his face and he was suddenly running his hand nervously along the back of his neck as he shuffled side to side. This action suddenly brought up memories of the last night she had seen Tadashi alive. This had been a nervous habit of his and she suddenly felt her throat suddenly well up. Tears began to prickle in her eyes and his face became blurry to her. Everything she saw in front of her was a reminder of what she had lost. Everything she had never had. She suddenly lunged forward and began to hit her hands on his chest as tears poured from her eyes; her poor heart ripping apart again as it had a year ago.

“Honey Lemon…what?” he asked in confusion as he tried to grasp her flailing hands. His brows furrowed and he felt a sadness settle into his being as he watched friend fall to pieces before him. 

“How can you be here? How can I touch you? How…how?!” she screamed sadly. She leaned her forehead against his chest as her hands suddenly clenched into the sides of his cardigan. Tadashi stared down at the top of Honey Lemon’s head with sad eyes. 

“Honey Lemon, it’s going to be okay,” he said soothingly. Inside, he knew those words rung hollowly in both of their ears. Honey Lemon squeezed eyes shut tightly and pushed herself away from the Tadashi abruptly. He shot her a startled look and her bitterness suddenly spewed forth.

“How would a dead man know that?!” Honey Lemon screamed in frustration. Tadashi flinched and held up his hands as if she would strike him. Honey suddenly felt her heart drop into her stomach and she suddenly felt panic settle in. She immediately bolted from the room and out the front door of her apartment, needing to escape. Tadashi stared at the spot she had stood for several minutes before quietly walking over to the stove to stop the boiling water. The flame sputtered out and Tadashi stared at the calming water, shoulders slumping forward as the silence slowly settled around him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hiro gulped down his glass of milk in several large gulps as the fire continued to rage in his mouth. Aunt Cass was trying to stifle her laughs as she watched her nephews red face. She treasured these small moments as they became rarer over the last year. Hiro was attending SFIT and fighting in his not so secret crime fighting group constantly over the last year. Her business kept her occupied as well but she still missed her boys on those nights with a large bowl of popcorn and an empty couch. 

“How do these wings not affect you? My face nearly melted off!” Hiro yelled as he watched his Aunt clear the plates with ease. Cass smirked and raised her head high as she silently gloated. Hiro shook his head and chuckled before growing somber. He turned his head towards the small shrine in the corner of the living room that currently had a plate of wings resting in front of it. Tadashi’s smiling face stared back at him and Hiro felt an old, familiar depressing feeling filling his stomach. He rolled his eyes as he watched the steam rising from the rapidly cooling food.

“Hiro, you ready for scary movie night?” Cass asked in a spooky voice as she walked into the room holding a large bowl of popcorn. She immediately noticed the tense demeanor of her nephew and saw him staring at the picture of Tadashi. She swallowed past the lump that suddenly formed in her throat whenever she thought of the missing presence in her house. 

“Why do you bother leaving food for Tadashi? It isn’t like he can enjoy it,” Hiro said condescendingly. Cass sighed sadly as she looking at the little boy missing his big brother. Even after a year, the pain was still as fresh as if it had happened yesterday. 

“It was his favorite. I have to leave some for Tadashi,” Cass said softly as it if it was obvious. She calmly walked over to Hiro and wrapped her arm around the younger boy. The teenager stiffened slightly and then just shrugged his shoulders. Cass suddenly swooped in to plant a kiss on the distracted teenager’s cheek and Hiro jerked away with a groan.

“Aunt Cass, really? I’m too old for that!” he yelled with an exasperated smile.

“You will never be too old sweetie!” she laughed as she handed him the popcorn bowl. He rolled his eyes and headed into the living room. Cass watched after him with an affectionate smile and suddenly shivered as slight breeze brushed past her. She looked towards the window and saw that it was closed. She stood there for a second in confusion before shrugging as Tadashi watched her quietly. 

Being back in his childhood home brought Tadashi a feeling of peace and he followed his aunt into the living room. His eyes fell on his little brother and he immediately sat next to Hiro and ruffled his hair. Hiro suddenly felt something pass over his head for a brief moment and his head shot up in search of something he knew he wouldn’t find. The feeling was so familiar to Hiro that he felt tears spring to his eyes. If only Tadashi was actually here to ruffle his hair and call him a knucklehead. Tadashi sat in tense silence for a moment, hope flaring through his chest as Hiro’s eyes swept over him. Hiro’s eyes met his for a brief second but there was no eye contact made between the brothers.

Hiro glanced over at Aunt Cass as the feeling finally left him feeling heartbroken. She was currently sitting in front of Tadashi’s shrine, hands together in prayer and her head down. Hiro didn’t like looking at the shrine and quickly pushed play to begin the horror movie.

“You have grown up so much since I last saw you buddy,” Tadashi said as he leaned back into the couch. Hiro was quickly joined by Aunt Cass and he suddenly lay out across the couch, laying his head in his aunt’s lap. Aunt Cass smiled down at her nephew and began to run her hand through his hair. 

“I doubt that knucklehead even realizes he is dead. He was always oblivious to a lot of things,” Hiro said tiredly. The room grew silent as the two occupants were lulled to sleep in the comforting embrace of one another. Tadashi watched his family as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. He slowly made his way over to the other side of the couch; avoiding looking at the shrine dedicated to him as he finally let the truth of the last few weeks with Honey Lemon settle into his heart. He kneeled down next to his Aunt Cass and laid his head in her lap next to his brother’s head. His hand fisted in the blanket resting in his aunt’s lap and the other grasped Hiro’s jacket sleeve as tears escaped uncontrollably.

“Of course I know I am dead dummy…how could I not know?” he whispered brokenly to deaf ears as he remained next to his sleeping family for hours into the night.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Honey Lemon trudged towards her apartment with slow, agonizing steps. Her eyes were sore and tired from crying for so long after she had left her apartment. She had sought solace in Hiro’s lab on the SFIT campus but painful memories had invaded her of the long hours spent in that lab with Tadashi. It had taken hours for Honey Lemon to summon the courage to return home to face Tadashi’s ghost. Or whatever it was that was haunting her waking hours. She felt that she deserved to have him haunting her; reminding her of the feelings that she had blatantly fought so hard to keep inside. Remembering the night that Gogo and the others had confronted her about her feelings came rushing back to her.

Flashback to the night of the fire: 

“You like Tadashi, don’t you Honey Lemon?” Gogo spat out quickly. Honey Lemon flinched as the question caused the group to suddenly turn eyes upon her. Honey felt her face suddenly flare up in embarrassment and shock as she looked at her friend in hurt.

“Wha…what kind of question is that?” she sputtered as she frantically looked around for any means of escape. Gogo continued to stare at the ground but her shoulders were set in determination. Fred and Wasabi looked on in silence and Tadashi was staring dumbstruck at the speechless Honey.

“What about you Tadashi? Do you return her feelings?” Gogo pressed on as Honey remained frozen in shock. Why was Gogo doing this so suddenly? Hiro’s showcase was starting in a matter of minutes. Tension was building quickly and Tadashi was suddenly avoiding all eye contact, staring down at the floor as his fists clenched by his sides.

“Why…why would l have feelings for someone who is just a friend…” Tadashi trailed off as he suddenly came to the realization of what he had confessed. He suddenly whipped his eyes to Honey’s face to see her reaction. She was tightly clutching her bag strap and her head was tilted to the left as she gazed towards the entry way of the showcase building. A sad, forced smile was playing upon her lips as the minutes ticked by silently.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Honey Lemon sighed as she slid her key into the lock of her apartment door. That night still haunted her memory and the others as well; she was sure of it. Her courage always failed her and they had never spoken of it after Tadashi’s death. 

“Tadashi?” she called softly as she entered the small apartment. Silence greeted her as she stepped into the deserted apartment. She flipped on the light switch as her eyes searched desperately for Tadashi’s figure in the empty apartment. An icy feeling was slowly consuming her as she suddenly released a shaky breath. She suddenly started forward and began to check every room over thoroughly. Panic and worry set in as she continued to call his name. Every utterance of his name began to rise an octave as her desperation grew.

“Tadashi!” she called in despair. This was first time in weeks that he hadn’t been here when she returned home. There were times when he had disappeared and she had felt relief when he wasn’t suffocating her with his mysterious presence. But he had always been here when she had returned home. She had taken for granted that he would always be there to fill her home with warmth; she had come to rely on his warm smile to greet her as she entered the front door. The eerie emptiness became to much for her. She had to find him; she had to apologize. Tadashi was here. She need him to be here. These thoughts raced through her mind as she ran back out into the cold streets of San Fransokyo. She didn’t have a destination. Her destination was wherever Tadashi was waiting. She prayed that he was waiting for her.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The sun slowly rose over San Fransokyo as the morning sun began to warm the air. Honey Lemon blinked tiredly as the rays shone on her face. She had frantically searched through the night, from the Lucky Cat to the campus of SFIT. Her feet were automatically taking her through a familiar path that she hadn’t taken in years. Her chest felt numb as hope rapidly slipped from her heart. As she approached the old secret base that their group had played in as children, a sudden noise grabbed her attention. As the old building came into view, her eyes widened in disbelief. With the fading darkness, her eyes could make out a faint light coming from inside the building. Her tired feet propelled her forward as hope flared in her chest as bright as the rising sun in the sky. Honey burst through the curtains obscuring the entrance of the building and her eyes fell on a figure standing in the middle of the room.


End file.
